The Summoners
The Summoners is a tag team consisting of Rydia and Sheena Fujibayashi, who are summoners in Final Fantasy IV (Originally II in North America) and Tales of Symphonia respectively. They were the longest reigning Gurl Co-Op Champions; having gained the belt after Sheena infiltrated RPGenie, allowing her to betray them so Rydia could cash in her Money in the Bank contract while they were severely weakened. In the VGCW: Female Division Season 5: The Second Act Their first Tag Team match was a close victory against fellow new team Steak Machina on the August 7th, 2014 show in a tag team tournament qualifier. During the Tag Team Tournament on September 30th, 2014 The Summoners would suffer a disappointing loss in a close match to Wright Anything Agency knocking them out of the tournament in the first round. After swapping clothes with each other, Rydia and Sheena would face off against 18 Volts on The Halloween Special and would be faced with another unfortunate loss to close off the season with. Season 6: Summoning Solo The summoners would start off the season strong with a win against Space Court on April 3rd earning them a chance for a title shot in a fatal four-way match. Sheena Fujibayashi would be chosen to represent The Summoners in the fatal four-way against Rinoa Heartilly Princess Zelda and Android 18. During an incredibly dominant showing, pinning both Zelda and Rinoa, Sheena would come just short of winning and in the end would suffer another big loss and missing out on the opportunity to face off against RPGenie for the Tag Team Titles. Rydia and Sheena would agree it would be best for each other to focus more on their singles careers causing The Summoners as a tag team to become inactive. Season 7: An Unbreakable Bond Early in the season, Lucina approached Sheena with the offer to join RPGenie. Sheena was initially hesitant, but after Rydia plainly stated that she had no more interest in the tag scene, Sheena agreed to join them. At the Chamber of Elimination PPV event, Sheena witnessed Terra get knocked out by a mysterious assailant. As Lucina and Shantae finished another successful defense, Sheena rushed to tell them about the attack on Terra. While they were confused Sheena attacked Shantae, booting her from the ring and Rydia showed up holding the Money in the Bank briefcase. The Summoners easily beat a battered Lucina in a 2v1 handicap match. They had managed to claim the title, but made a few powerful enemies in the process. Their first opponents for the title ,at the newly created mini-ppv named Splatwres, would be the new team of the Future Four. Before the title match Lucca would share some of her insight of the future, a future where neither of The Summoners were employed which, shocking both of the Summoners. Lucca was curious about what would happen if The Summoners were to lose their titles, would time re-adjust itself and both summoners would be gone? We would not find that out since the The Summoners would win a hard fought and brutal TLC match to defend their titles. Tag Team Record Gallery Summoners halloween 2014.png|Halloween alternate outfits for The Summoners